Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac32\right)^4 = $
Explanation: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac32\right)^4$ $= -\dfrac32\cdot\left(-\dfrac32\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac32\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac32\right)$ $=\dfrac{81}{16} $